


It's Raining Here (Yet Thou Art My Sunshine)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [49]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, actual discussions of feelings, i refuse to accept that the blame is all on Harry, its not all on either of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: It rains a lot, in London. It brings good things, flowers and blossoms, and it washes away negative emotions. It's cleansing. Sometimes that's all you need; to water your soul and remind yourself that the sun will come out tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

“Listen mum, I’ve gotta go, someone’s at the door.” JB had gone tearing past him at the sound of insistent knocking, though how he could hear it over the torrential rain outside was beyond him. He could hardly hear himself think for the pounding on the roof, let alone anything that quiet. “Yeah I - yeah, I love you too. Talk to you later, okay?”

Eggsy hung up the phone and made his way to the front door, tucking his Kingsman-issue handgun into the waistband of his trousers behind him. He moved the pug out of the way with his foot and opened the door.

“You’ve changed the locks.” Harry Hart stood before him in a bespoke suit, soaked to the bone from the rain. Sans umbrella, his hair was beginning to fall loose of its styling, and water dripped from a loose curl onto the lens of his glasses - of which displayed the evidence of his shot to the head, courtesy of Valentine. Eggsy leaned against the door jamb and sneered slightly.

“’S'about the only thing I’ve changed, to be honest.” Harry frowned.

“Well that can’t be good for you, living here like that.”

“You don’t get to decide what’s good for me.” Eggsy couldn’t bite it back, and what’s said had been said. He sighed and tucked his face into the jamb before looking back at Harry. “Sorry, that was unfair of me. Why don’t you - why don’t you come inside. Get out of the rain.” He moved out of the way and Harry stepped into the foyer. “I’ve been in the spare room, all of your stuff should be where you left it. Sorry if they’re dusty.” Harry studied him, trying to figure out his cold demeanour. “I’ll put a kettle on, unless you wanted something stronger?” He shook his head.

“Tea is fine, thank you Eggsy.” He left Eggsy standing in the entryway to dig out a dry suit, and now alone Eggsy bit down on his hand to stop himself from crying. He stooped briefly to scratch his dog behind the ear before taking a deep breath and heading into the kitchen to put Harry’s tea on and pour himself a drink. He needed something stiff, if he had any hope of making it through tonight.

Harry joined him just as the water had finished boiling, dressed in dry slacks and an off-white button down, the top three buttons undone and the sleeves cuffed at the elbow. He sat down on the opposite side of the kitchen table and wrapped both hands around the cup Eggsy had provided for him, as the young man sat scowling across from him and running the tips of his fingers around the rim of his glass of scotch.

“So you’re alive, then.” Harry nodded. “Anyone else know?” Eggsy’s tone was clipped, as if he would rather be anywhere but his present circumstance.

“No, as of yet just you and the agents of our Statesman branch, and even then only the upper level agents. I’ve been in recovery, and have just now regained nearly full functional control.” Eggsy raised his eyebrow. “If I could have come home any sooner, or if I could have contacted you in any way, you know that I would have.” Eggsy knew this, deep down - it was one of the reasons he had begun to give up on Harry’s possible survival. That the man hadn’t contacted him had been the final brick in the wall.

“It hurt, you know, listening to you say those things. The one man I should have trusted, should have been able to count on.” His voice broke near the end, no amount of spy training could have prevented it from doing so.

“I know, and no amount of apologies can impress upon you how deeply sorry I am for that. What I said wasn’t true, by any means. It stopped being about your father the moment you stepped out of the elevator. You aren’t a failure, not for being unable to hurt JB. You’re a far better man than any of us.” Harry sighed heavily and took a sip of his drink. “Kingsman only condones the taking of a life to save another. I’ve always thought that test was useless. What happened before I left - it’s entirely my fault.”

Eggsy set his snifter heavily on the table before him and rested his weight on his forearms.

“Don’t you start, don’t you dare. It wasn’t all on you, Harry.” Eggsy ran a hand down his face and chewed over his argument for a moment. “I’ll admit that, that what you said was out of line. That one is on you here. To be fair, you also started the whole mess to begin with. But I didn’t have to hurt you back. There are other ways I could have handled it. I didn’t have to get angry.” Harry was silent as Eggsy looked down at the table. “I don’t want to be Dean.”

“You’re not, Eggsy, you won’t ever be that foul excuse for a man.” Harry reached across the table and grabbed Eggsy’s fingers, squeezing them gently. “You are kind, and loyal, and loving, and so, so warm. Out of all things that could have happened to you, growing up the way I let you, you chose to keep that inside of your heart. You are a far better man than I.” Eggsy choked back a sob and moved to stand in front of Harry, who nearly overturned his chair with how quickly he moved to join him. “I am so proud of the man you’ve become.” Eggsy traced the scarring that ran upwards from his left eye and into his hairline with his fingertips, the hair now slightly more grey than it had been before he left for Kentucky.

“God, Harry, I missed you.” Eggsy buried his face into Harry’s neck as the tears started to fall, clutching his shirt in one hand with the other pulling at his waist as though he could make them one person. Harry held him as tight as he could manage, digging his fingers into his scalp and hip, and breathed him in as he worked to keep them both upright.

“So did I, darling. I missed you more than I could say.”


End file.
